Brave Dungeon
Brave Dungeon (ブレイブダンジョン) is a dungeon-crawler RPG developed and published by INSIDE SYSTEM. It is the second spin-off in the Dark Witch series, following Dark Witch Music: Rudymical. There is also a sequel in the works called Brave Dungeon: The Meaning of Justice. Story Brave Dungeon stars Al, who is drawn to the Belfer Islands in pursuit of the fabled Magic Items. After arriving at Newport, she immediately heads into the legendary dungeon Godshill only to be immediately toppled by the enemies within. She awakens in Lugli's inn, having being rescued by anonymous adventures, and is encouraged to build a party and explore closer dungeons before re-attempting Godshill. After venturing across four different dungeons and finally conquering Godshill, she comes across the Magic Item being guarded by Bajel. Al's party fights Bajel and wins, but Bajel sends the item to a different dungeon. Al returns to Newport and explains the situation to a skeptical Lugli. Despite not buying Al's story, Lugli is secretly impressed that Al made it back from Godshill unharmed and concludes that the rumors of Al being part of the Magic Lion Corps must be true. The story ends with Lugli offering to serve Al free of charge. Gameplay Brave Dungeon is a dungeon-crawler with turn-based battles. The player forms a party of three characters and explore the dungeons Alverstone, Medina, Winford, Downend, and Godshill. Inside of the dungeons, the player controls Al. The dungeon's paths are initially hidden, being illuminated as the player explores. Stepping on an enemy tile will trigger a battle against random opponents. Each floor contains a mid-boss that must be defeated to advance to the next floor, and each dungeon is topped by a guardian boss. The game is cleared when the player defeats Bajel, the guardian of Godshill. Battles Battles pit the player's party against several enemies in turn-based combat. Each character starts with a low number of skills, but gain more as they level up and change classes. The Capacity gauge from The Legend of Dark Witch 2 returns, draining as the character uses skills and refilling at the start of the given character's turn. The Revenge gauge also returns and, as in Dark Witch 2, allows the player to use a powerful Revenge Magic once they have been damaged enough times. Defeated enemies drop Tres and materials, which the player can utilize in Newport. Players cannot retreat from battle unless the floor is completely discovered and the mid-boss has been defeated. Powering up Unlike most RPGs, the player does not receive the benefit of increased stats upon leveling up. Instead, the player must directly raise their characters' stats while at Newport by spending Tres. Another way to increase stats is by fulfilling Lugli's material requests and cashing in the resulting Lunch Coins; however, the stat, characters, and amt of increase is random when cashing in a coin. Class Change Players can change their class once they reach a certain level threshold. When changing classes, the player will be given two options, each with a different statistical emphasis and combat ability to permanently learn. Magic Items The player can purchase several Magic Items using Tres. Many of these items provide support effects that can be used both in and out of battle. Avoid Runner In addition to the returning Poker and Syegacha mini-games, Brave Dungeon introduces a new mini-game titled Avoid Runner. The player must travel between three "lanes" while collecting Syega pieces and avoiding traps. The game continues endlessly until the player loses all of their health. Category:Games